


I'll Write Under A Pseudonym, You'll See What I Can Do To Him

by I_Am_Inimitable



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Because why not???, Did you really think Hammy would listen to Washington?, Drabble, Gen, Letter, Or leave Tjeffs alone?, Strange old fashioned capitalization, Takes place after One Last Time, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Inimitable/pseuds/I_Am_Inimitable
Summary: The day after Secretary of State Jefferson's resignation, an anonymous letter to the editor appeared in a little known New York newspaper, and it has never been attributed to anyone.Or, a letter A. Ham penned against Washington's will bashing Jefferson in the press.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: DEFINITELY NOT A REAL LETTER SO IF YOU'RE DOING RESEARCH PLEASE DISREGARD

Dear Sir,

I hope this letter makes its way to your scheming, conniving palms that you may become knowledged in your many errors, but also that it finds itself under the eyes of the American People for their education in your faults prior to the upcoming Election.

A primary example is your willingness to abandon your cabinet post for your own personal gains rather than for the sake of our young Nation. Though you may wish to run for President, other candidates have not behaved as such. Vice President Adams, Senator Burr, and Ambassador Pinckney have all remained in their positions while campaigning. However, it seems that even minimal effort aside from your campaign would be incredibly straining for you, so perhaps you are not best suited for the Presidency.

Additionally, you have always been in the midst of an attempt to undermine the agendas of Treasury Secretary Hamilton and President Washington. You have contributed massively to the partisan clash occurring in the Capital. Your actions betray your ideals, which often blind you to reality. Sly glances to one Mr. James Madison speak to your alliance against that which is right and proper for our nation. To whom should the President be aligned: his own Interests or the sake of his Country?

Finally, you are untrustworthy, and have thus been undeniably proven to be as such. You have had unlawful affairs with no less than two women, ruining their families' reputations. The skill of ducking around corners and speaking in hushed tones has been bestowed upon you prolifically, and your secrecy is well known. America cannot entrust you with the position of President.

While there are plentiful examples of your incapability and incapacity to lead, paper is rather expensive, and it would only become even further so with the importation tax you wish to levy following your potential Election. For that reason, I will end this correspondence here, but know that there is far more to be said against you.

I have the honor to be your obedient servant.

Yours Truly,

Anonymous


End file.
